Syneria Moondust
History Birth While Syneria Moondusts exact date of birth is unknown, she was born sometime in the year 5. Her mother, Tel'ana Moondust, was a kind and generous tailor who worked for the High Elf army, suppliying them with everything from gloves to quivers. Her father, Selithin Moondust, was a skilled and powerful arcane wizard deeply intrested in mastering the arcane magics. Her loving parents cared for her as well as they could, spending every available minute tending to her. It is rumored that she had a twin bother, named Delzura, who at the age of 10 disappeared one day while the family out hunting. Child Years (4-12) As a child Syneria was a kind and shy girl who loved to spend time with her parents. Her father would spend countless hours teacher her some basic magic, while here mother would teach her some basic tailoring skills. Although most High Elfs thought of Syneria as spoilt, the Moondust family lived in peace and harmony. Teenage Years (13-15) When the Third War broke out, Syneria was only 13. Her family was shattered as her mother was slaughtered by Arthas and his minions during the invasion of Quel'Thalas, and her father changed after the invasion. Syneria and her father had managed to escape just in the nick of time, escaping south and hiding in the woods of Ghostlands. Her father started to prefer to spend time alone, and would often have terrible nightmares. One day, her father unexpectedly left Syneria due to a vision he clamed he had had - he envisioned that Arthas would one day combine with the terrible Lich King, creating an even more powerful force. Even though her father was a powerful mage, he knew that he would be unable to defeat the evil on his own. To deal with this problem he set out on a search to find the mystical city of Dalaran, so that he could ask for help from the Kirin Tor. When he reached Northrend however, he was ambushed by the mass amounts of scourge and never heard from again. When the news finally got to Syneria, she had turned 15, and had learned to care for herself. Finding out that her father was gone, she broke out into a flurry of emotions and ran away, not to be seen for several years. Present Day After disappearing for nearly ten years, Syneria finally returned to Silvermoon. While gone, she trained her magics heavily in dream of that she would one day find her father, join the Kirin Tor, and become one of the most powerful mages alive, vanquising all evil from the face of Azeroth. However at the cost of training non-stop in the arts of magic, and the trauma caused from losing her family, she has lost parts of her memory and is unable to recall certain events. She now also has problems with her emotions - whenever she has a strong emotional reaction to something, she can easily fall victim to it and become a completely different person. For example, it's been said that she once encountered a small group of villagers while out walking. When one of them recognized her, they made fun of her father because of some of his failed attempts in magic as young, as well as deeply insulting her and her mother. Syneria fell into state of rage, and the villagers were never heard from again. This has not been confirmed yet, but some people believe this and are hesitant to interact with Syneria. Synerias Traits Emotions Although Syneria is usually a happy, cheerful girl, her emotions can take over and she loses control. She can turn into a completely different person, turning into anything from a figure of hatred or dispare. This is why most people are cautious about interacting with her. Category:Blood Elves Category:Third War Category:Sunwell